A conventional filtering mask is generally made by a thick fabric which can only filter large particles in the air and does not satisfy the requirement of general users. Some filtering masks include active carbons sandwiched between two layers of fabrics of the conventional filtering mask so as to filter small particles in the air. Nevertheless, the conventional filtering masks cannot totally avoid air that does not pass through the filter to be inhaled by the wearers. Although there are several kinds of filtering masks in the market that function well, they are expensive, heavy and uncomfortable to wear. For the motorcyclists who are exposed to polluted air, the filtering masks have to be light, easy to wear, less expensive and efficient. Unfortunately, there are no suitable filtering masks that meet the requirements.
The present invention intends to provide a filtering mask that includes two filtering bodies for providing filtered air to the wearers and that is easy to wear.